Many multiconductor plugs having three or four electrodes have conventionally been provided as plugs for use with portable music players, for example. However, because portable music players have in recent years come to be equipped with a great many functions, and also because of the need to provide multifunctional remote control capability and so forth, there is demand for further increase in the number of electrodes.
To meet such demand, Patent References Nos. 1 through 4, below, disclose multiconductor plugs and multiconductor jacks having five or more electrodes.
Patent Reference No. 1: Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 2545747
Patent Reference No. 2: Japanese Registered Utility Model No. 3078619
Patent Reference No. 3: Japanese Patent No. 3569658
Patent Reference No. 4: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-134237
The multiconductor plugs disclosed in Patent Reference Nos. 1 through 4 achieve increased number of electrodes by more finely subdividing the surface of the post in the axial direction to increase the number of electrodes, providing an electrode at the tip of the post, or providing electrodes on the interior and exterior surfaces of the cylindrical portion (plug cover) disposed peripherally about the base portion of the post.